Origins
by Keedra2173
Summary: This is a series of one-shots detailing the creation of the game characters ultimate weapons.
1. First Tsurugi

Origins

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hello everyone. I decided that I wanted to delve into the origins of the ultimate weapons of FFVII. I wanted to know how each one was made and how. This is my thoughts on the matter. There are no pairing and I hope that everyone enjoys it. Thanks for taking a look.**_

First Tsurugi

_Northern Crater, Just after the summoning of Meteor_

They awoke, knowing their purpose. The infection of the Lifestream could only be defeated by the Chosen. Their purpose was to find the Chosen and strengthen him and to provide him with his true weapon. For the Chosen was fragile and human; he needed what they could give.

As each emerged from the crater, their purpose was reaffirmed by Gaia. Each was told a location and sent. The Chosen would come to them there and they would show him the way. They would fall to the Chosen and their remains would yield to him the beginnings of his completion.

_Beach outside of Midgar_

It approached the shore near the dead place. Its purpose was to destroy the machines that drained the Lifestream. It knew that it would be partially successful. For standing on the beach were the Chosen and his companions. Knowing that his would be its final hour; it began to manufacture the twin pieces that would complete the Chosen.

As it engaged in battle, it cataloged the weakness and strengths of the Chosen. Transmitting the data to the others would help them improve him. As it finished the transmission, it felt its diamond outer shell crack and shatter under the blows of the Chosen. Knowing its time was done; it powered up its ultimate cannon and fired at the dead place.

Just as the lethal beam finished discharging, a return volley from the dead place hit its torso and tore a hole through its central system. Even as it fell, it was pleased that it was able to complete its task. The twin pieces were ready and with a final effort, it spit them forth to land at the feet of the Chosen.

_Outside of the Junon Underwater Reactor_

It had sensed the Chosen many times. Each time his presence quickly faded. Deciding to wait at the place where the drain on the Lifestream was greatest.

Just as it settled into position, it felt the Chosen's presence again. This time it did not fade it approached and proceed to barrel into the emerald shell.

Knowing it was time, it unleashed a small attack at the metal housing the Chosen. The Chosen emerged from the metal tube with only two of its companions. There had been more at the awakening. This was no matter.

It unleashed a larger attack than previously and began battle with the Chosen. He was swift in his response. He no longer had some of the weaknesses noted by its diamond counterpart. However there were still areas that needed improvement if the Chosen was to defeat the plague in the Lifestream.

Throughout the long battle it noted the strengths and weaknesses of the Chosen and his companions. It sent this data to the others that remained. For it could feel its power draining. It could launch one more attack and then it would be finished.

While healing itself a little, it moved the piece it was designated to create. It would need to be sure that he received its part. For with the piece the Chosen would be much closer to completion.

It could feel it now; its purpose was almost done. Powering its final attack, it looked down at the Chosen and knew that it had done well.

Releasing its attack, it fell back and let the piece it held fall towards the Chosen.

_Desert outside of Gold Saucer_

It had burrowed deep into the sands, only the main sensor out in order to detect the Chosen. It had caught small flashes but nothing else. While it waited it manufactured its assigned pieces of the weapon to complete the Chosen.

With the awakening all knew their purpose and it was ready. Even in its demise it was serving as it was meant to. From their bodies would emerge the necessary components for the future.

Suddenly it felt something ram into the ruby outer shell. Tuning the sensor it felt the Chosen's aura and emerged from the sands. Seeing him with two companions it let loose a devastating instant kill attack. It knew from the transmissions that the chosen relied too much on its companions. This was a critical weakness for at the final hour the Chosen would be alone with his enemy.

Once the two companions were dead, it turned its attention to the Chosen. He had mastered many materias and had good control. Each attack it set forward was either deflected or absorb. The Chosen had grown much stronger since his battle with the Emerald and Diamond. Soon he would be ready to face the plague. There were still weakness within the Chosen, it noted them and sent them to the Ultimate. It would be up to that one to correct the final weakness. For it sensed within the Chosen the plague and a division. That division would be what decided the final outcome.

Suddenly the Chosen released the greatest summoning spell. Unable to battle the knights, it knew its time was done. Its magic would not avail it anything for it knew its time had come.

Shifting the weapon pieces to a more accessible part of its body; it flung them to the dirt at the Chosen's feet and then fell backward to await dissolution in the Lifestream.

_The air above Mideel_

It knew that the others had fallen to the Chosen. It was ready, it was the final path before he would be able to confront and defeat the plague. It had its weapon piece ready and it would give it to the Chosen when it was defeated.

It had awakened with a purpose and as one with the whole. Now it was alone and the fractured; the feel of the other pieces was all that remained of its brethren. Soon it would join them and be one again.

The aura of the Chosen approached and it was ready. It had all the data from previous encounters and knew what weakness to attack. Soon it saw the Chosen on the deck of a ship with his companions. They immediately sent forth their strongest attacks. There was not much damage; it returned the strike and flew immediately from the area.

It had not sensed the division discovered by the Ruby. It seemed that the Chosen had overcome the weakness and was ready to destroy the plague. However its task was not done until it had given the weapon base to the Chosen.

The base would allow the Chosen to defeat the plague for now and give him time to forge the other pieces needed for the final confrontation.

Stopping its flight above a large lake, it rested and waited for the chosen to catch up. It knew that it would not be long. Just as the thought finished, it was hit with the ship. Once again a strike was sent from the ship and it felt more substantial than before.

His power has grown. It knew it could be easily defeated here but it stay to fight longer. It must make sure all weaknesses are gone. For the calamity was good at finding weakness.

It sent attack after attack; it grew tired and wanted to rest. Fleeing from the battle it flew trying to find a resting place.

Sensing the large forest that pulsed with the Lifestream, it decided to hover and rest there. It should take some time for the Chosen to find it. It sent tendrils seeking the life energy of the planet. Just as they connected, the presence of the Chosen flared to life.

Knowing this was its time; it faced the Chosen and fired.

The battle was fierce and it fought as hard as it could but the Chosen was stronger and defeated it. As it fell towards Gaia, it sent the weapon base to the Chosen. It was content its purpose fulfilled.

_6 months after the events of Meteor in Kalm_

Cloud walked into the weapons shop and looked around. He really hoped that this guy would let him use his forge. He had the plans for the perfect sword.

It would take a lot of time and work but if he stayed with it, the sword would be as unique as Masamune.

"Hi, can I help you?" queried a large muscular man.

"Yeah, I was hoping to use your forge. I have a sword I want to craft," stated Cloud.

"Huh, I don't usually allow strangers to use my forge. Let me see your plans and I might be willing to make it for you," returned the weapon smith. Cloud handed over the plans he had carefully drawn up. They were very detailed; each mechanism precisely labeled and calculated.

The smith was astonished; usually when someone asked to use his forge they had vague ideas and sketches. These plans were works of art. Each sword had to be exactly measured and finished. There was no room for errors.

The smith looked at the young man standing in his shop. The blond didn't look like he could carry the finished sword. Upon closer examination the smith saw the muscles honed by combat and looking at his mako blue eyes showed the smith the battles the swordsman had fought.

Coming to a decision the smith said, "I'll let you use the forge. I won't charge you either. The plans you have here are beyond my skill and I think that you need to do this for yourself."

Cloud looked at the man and saw an understanding and acceptance, "Thank you. I'll start today. I need to grab the pieces from my bike." With that Cloud left the shop and went out to the bike he borrowed from Cid.

_4 months later_

Cloud moved through his katas brandishing his finished sword. The balance was beautiful and precise. It moved as an extension of his harm. It was perfect; it only needed a name.

Stopping in the final stance, Cloud broke the sword apart and looked at each piece. They were sharp, honed and ready for battle. As he looked at each piece, a voice whispered in his ear, "Tsurugi."

Startled Cloud looked up to see who was there. Nothing was around. Deciding to ignore the voice, he once more looked at the pieces of his sword.

"I think I'll call you, First Tsurugi," the blond said to the pieces. Feeling a click inside like something had fallen into place, Cloud nodded and put the sword back together.

As he mounted it on his back, he thought he heard the sound of voices singing and rejoicing. Shaking his head to clear it, the blond walked towards his borrowed bike.

'I wonder if I could get Cid to let me use his garage for a while,' with that thought Cloud gunned the engine and head for Junon and Rocket Town.

XXXXXX

They were complete once more. The joining with the Chosen was seamless. They knew there were trials ahead but they would survive them. Now was a time of sleep; they pulled the remainder of the consciousness inward and dreamed. They dreamed of when they would once more be reunited with the eldest.

The one who had gone before and bonded to the Consort; it is only right that they be together again and with those they had been chosen for. For together lies completion and love.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: What did you think? Would you like me to continue? Let me know in a review. Thanks**_

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Masamune

Origins

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I decided to explore how Seph got Masamune. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys gave me the motivation to continue. **_

_**Warnings: I didn't put any in the first chapter but someone pointed out that these stories are AU. Also there may be some OOCness going on. No pairings sorry.**_

**XXXXXX**

Masamune

For many years the planet and Lifestream moved in peace. The cycle of life and death moved without interruption. The creatures that lived on Gaia's surface lived without care and were content with their lives.

At some point that cycle was disturbed. Creatures continued to die and rejoin the Lifestream but a small amount would not be reborn. New and different creatures emerged and soon places on the planet began to die.

Before long there were many of the dead places and one in particular kept growing. Realizing the danger these places represent Gaia began creating WEAPONS to destroy the dead places. She also directed her remaining Cetra to have the humans discover the Calamity. Knowing the Calamity's greatest desire was to return to the stars, Gaia imprinted the information it needed into its mako prison.

Soon after the planet sensed a new life, it was young but filled with the cells of the Calamity and more were being added. Gaia also sensed the cells of another of her creatures. This one given the task of purifying the Lifestream. With those cells being injected into the Calamity's child then she could manipulate them. This child would not only be able to stop the draining of the Lifestream but he would be able to destroy the Calamity.

Such a child would need a Weapon. She would craft such a thing for him. It did not have a form but that would be decided by the child.

XXXXXX

It had waited a long time. Soon it would manifest and join with its intended one. Together they would bring balance back to the planet. For their purpose was to destroy the Calamity and balance the Lifestream. It was not yet time for the Chosen to rise but when he did they would be by his side and it would be able to join again with the others.

It felt the moment of manifestation, it was now.

XXXXXX

The silver haired child dodge the tentacles aimed at him easily. This training exercise was just one of many that the scientist Hojo deemed necessary to improve his performance.

The sword he had in had was inadequate for this task, it was the right type but the weight was off and it was unsharpened. Using such a thing against a Marlboro was suicidal.

One of the tentacles slipped through his guard and impaled his arm. The child knew that he was finished. He had exhausted his materia against many other creatures earlier and his sword was laughable.

As his arm went numb, he dropped the useless weapon. Another tentacle was heading towards his eyes. Looking at the death approaching, the child felt a weight in his hand. It fit his hand as if made for him. Lifting his hand, he sliced through the tentacles closest to him.

Once he had a moment to breath, he looked at what he was holding. It was a katana; it was as long as he was tall and etched with many representations of fire and phoenix wings. It was beautiful and it felt as if it was a missing piece of his soul.

Turning to face the Marlboro, he felt energized and alive. Assessing his enemy, he knew what he found every weak point and decided on his attack. He barely completed the thought before he was moving. The katana moved with ease as an extension of his arm and will.

The monster was soon destroyed and the silver haired child was alone in the room.

"Well done, Sephiroth. I had some doubts earlier but it seems your powers are growing," spoke an oily voice, "I did not expect you to manifest a sword when the one you had proved inadequate."

Sephiroth merely looked at the sword he held. As he looked he noticed a word carved into the hilt. It was written in the language of the Ancients. He had been learning the language but he could not make out what it said.

Soon after the door to the room opened and bunch of lab assistants rushed in. Some began cleaning up the room and removing the remains of monsters. The rest surrounded Sephiroth and tried to examine him and the sword. One got the sword away from the boy; the assistant was leaving to run tests ordered by the lead professor.

"NO," the silverette screamed. He felt like he was being torn apart without the sword in hand. Stretching his arm towards the retreating lab assistant, the child willed the sword back to him.

_It heard the call of its master and responded. It paid no attention to any obstacles; it only knew that its master needed it._

The lab assistant taking the sword screamed as it sliced thought his arms. It immediately returned to the child screaming for it. Any person standing in the way was injured.

Sephiroth let out a relieved breath when he once more had the sword. It had been painful to be without.

"Give me the sword, Sephiroth. It needs to be tested and I will not have you disrupting the lab over an object," once more the oily voice spoke. Once he finished speaking the voice's owner moved into the child's line of sight.

Sephiroth looked up at the scientist he hated. He knew that he could kill him but it was not time. All that would happen would be that someone would take his place and he would possibly be worse.

Hojo looked down at his prized specimen. The child had reclaimed the sword and looked as if he would kill anyone who tried to take it.

"There is no need for that John," came another voice. Sephiroth looked towards the new voice and saw Professor Hollander. He was working on a parallel project and would love to have the child in his control.

"I suppose but I will be running the necessary tests later," stated Hojo as he turned to leave.

"Professor, wait. Can you look at the hilt for me?" questioned Sephiroth.

The professor turned back towards the child and looked at the offered hilt. Hojo was surprised and pleased to see an Ancient word carved into the hilt. He was eager to begin testing on the sword but he would need to wait until his specimen was sleeping.

"It says _Masamune_. It means avenger or consort. It is possible the sword is a companion piece to another," stated Hojo. After speaking he left the room.

Sephiroth stood in the room and gazed at the sword he held. It was named; many legends in history had named weapons. There were even rumors of a prophecy that spoke of swords that would save Gaia.

"Masamune," the silverette whispered as he too left the room.


	3. Death Penalty

Origins

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm not dead. Just haven't felt the need to write lately. Real life caught up with me. Here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I will be posting a new chapter of Reunion soon. So please be patient with me. Thanks for reading.**_

XXXXXX

Death Penalty

_**The Past**_

_15 August 2174, Time: 0930_

_CHAOS Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor Lucrecia Crescent_

_The project is proceeding on schedule. Specimen V acquired with minimal damage. Repairs on gunshot wound are complete. I have begun the process of preparing the specimen to receive the protomateria. The WEAPON has been contained in a mako tank; I should be able to insert it into Specimen V soon. _

_My pregnancy is currently in the 3__rd__ month. The J-cells have had no detrimental effects so far. I am optimistic that the JENOVA Project will be a success. Professor Gast was appalled, when he discovered that my husband and I were performing live experiments on a developing fetus. He has left the project and the company. The only drawback is that he took his secretary with him and according to my data she is the last living Ancient. It will be inconvenient to reacquire the specimen for testing. It is sad that a man of the professor's intelligence cannot see what we will accomplish. He will be dealt with._

_25 August 2174, Time: 1145_

_CHAOS Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor Lucrecia Crescent_

_There have been several setbacks to the project. Specimen V exhibits a strong resistance to the protomateria. After each insertion, the materia is rejected and emerges from the body. Also problems are occurring with the WEAPON. The creature continually fights containment and has damaged several tanks. _

_I have decided on a new approach to the project. The WEAPON does not have a materiel shape without a host. By reducing the creature into the smallest mass possible; I am going to inject it directly into Specimen V. This should then allow for the insertion of the protomateria. _

_The procedure is scheduled for 1600. There should be very little complications. Once inside a host the WEAPON will be controllable._

_30 August 2174, Time: 0800_

_CHAOS Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor Lucrecia Crescent_

_The injection of the summon Chaos was a complete success. The host immediately transformed after the sedatives wore off. However all attempts at control were unsuccessful. The specimen resisted all commands and killed several members of the project. _

_The specimen is currently being held in a coffin and efforts are being made to find ways to control and suppress him. Also attempts have been made to contact the host specimen but have been unsuccessful. _

_An anomaly has been found in the mako tank used to store the WEAPON; there seems to be a weapon forming inside the tank. Further examinations show it to be a long barreled pistol. It is unknown whether or not ammunition will form with the gun, but further testing will be commencing. _

XXXXXX

Lucrecia saved her report and shut down the machine. Walking over to the tank the brunette women stared intently at the specimen inside. She was disappointed in herself and the progress she had made on the project. She had hopes that she would be able to commence the OMEGA project within the next year but complications with her current specimen set back the project.

The woman's lips curled into a snarl. 'This is unacceptable. I will find a way to control the specimen," with that thought Lucrecia left the lab to search for her husband.

XXXXXX

Chaos watched through narrowed eyes as the professor left the lab. He knew that he didn't have much time. Reaching out with his mind he reached towards his gun. He didn't want them to learn too much about it. Using telekinesis he removed the bullets and locked the firing mechanism. Satisfied with his work, he turned his mind towards his host. The human had not said anything since Chaos took control.

"_Are you there, human?" _questioned Chaos. There was no response; probing deeper into the mind, the demon found the human in the darkest corners. The walls surrounding the man played out multiple scenes of murders and other foul deeds. Most prominent was the moment when the human had been shot.

Walking further into the room, Chaos spied his host standing and watching that scene over and over. The demon did not say anything, merely watched as the man grew colder and colder.

"_**I must pay for my sins. My hands are stained with the blood of many. My only regret is that I did not protect her and her child. If I had been stronger I could have saved her," **_stated the human. Chaos had no response for that. He felt for this man who was unwillingly hosting him. This human did not petition or compete to become his host but instead was forced.

"_I am sorry. You did not choose this. I will do my best to set you free," _said the demon.

"_**That is not necessary. I have no further desire to be part of the world. Use my body as you wish,"**_ stated the human.

"_If that is your wish. When you want to return to the world I will gladly let you have your body back,"_ with that statement Chaos began his assent back to the real world, _"What is your name? I cannot continue to refer to you as just a human."_

"_**It is Vincent Valentine."**_

"_I hope one day that we can be allies, Vincent," _with those final words Chaos left Vincent to his remorse and guilt.

XXXXXX

_15 September 2174, Time: 1823_

_CHAOS Project, Nibelhiem Lab_

_Professor Lucrecia Crescent_

_Following my husband's suggestion I have begun creation on 3 creatures to insert into Specimen V. The WEAPON Chaos has proven to be uncontrollable without the protomateria. It is John's theory that inserting more creatures into the host specimen would suppress Chaos and return control of the body to Specimen V._

_It is hoped that Specimen V will then be able to use the creatures as limit breaks and be controllable in that state. The outcome of this is uncertain but the creatures should be ready shortly after I give birth. _

_I am hopeful that I will be able to begin the OMEGA project within the year._

XXXXXX

_The Present_

_7__th__ Heaven Bar, Edge_

Vincent looked up from the report he was reading. So much had happened since then. He even remembered that first conversation with Chaos. It was something that he had forgotten in the following years.

The ravenette pulled his favorite gun from its holster and looked at it. Death Penalty had not changed over the years. Until reading the report, he had always assumed that Lucrecia had had the gun made especially for him but now he wondered where it really came from.

"_**It is part of me, my host. When I join with a host a part of my essence forms into their preferred weapon,"**_said Chaos in response to that thought.

"_I see. How do you know what weapon that is?" _asked Vincent. He was curious because other than that one conversation at the beginning, he did not remember telling Chaos he liked guns.

"_**It happens as I merge into your mind; information about you is conveyed through the neural links that are forming. With that information I can direct my essence to form a weapon for your use when I am not in control," **_explained the demon.

Vincent conveyed his understanding to the demon and stood from the desk. He had read enough for the night and wished to spend time with his husband and friends. Leaving the room, the gunman headed down to the bar. A drink would go a long way towards making him feel better.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know whose weapon you want next. I've got a couple good thoughts but I want to know what you guys think.**_

_**Thanks again for reading. Please Review.**_


	4. Venus Gospel

Origins

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. It's been a rough few months and I really haven't had any inspiration to write. But I'm here now with a new chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all who have supported this endeavor from the beginning. Even when I take months to update.**_

XXXXXX

Venus Gospel

He'd lived a long time; he had watch as various creature and civilizations rose and fell on Gaia. He saw the creation of the Cetra and he watched as Gaia's chosen children grew and thrived. His laughter was joyous as the Cetra endured and changed. For they did not crumble and perish like the ones who came before; millennia after millennia they endured and proved worthy of Gaia's gifts.

One day a meteor crashed into Gaia, being curious the watcher decided to investigate after all who knew what damage had been done. Embedded in the rock was an alien creature. It had been female but it seemed her body died on impact. Knowing there was nothing he could do; he left the site of the crash.

Eventually, the Cetra found the crash site and extracted the creature from it. That was the beginning of the end of Gaia's children.

XXXXXX

It had been some time since he'd wandered and he felt something was wrong. As he started his trek he noticed new monsters and plants all violent and aggressive. Many seemed to mutations of creatures and flora already on Gaia but they exhibited distinctly mavolent intelligence. They had few weaknesses and multiplied rapidly. Another disturbing thing was the appearance of beings that looked like the Cetra but did not have their gifts. When questioned they would say they gave their gifts to Mother so that she may be free. It was horrifying these creatures or humans as they named themselves were just as viscous as the animals and plants only they hid it. They also did not hear the voice of Gaia; they grew in numbers and soon turned their eyes to the Cetra with envy and hate.

The watcher decided he needed to investigate these changes; he journeyed to the Cetra city as he walked he saw many things that worried him. Not only were there many of these humans but it seemed that many of the Cetra were gone. Areas that were once peaceful became savage and dangerous, hosting the mutations of the planet's creatures.

By the time he'd reached the capital, he knew what was wrong. All of the mutations and humans felt the same as the creature from the meteor. He could feel her essence inside of each of them. He had made a mistake in determining the creature as dead. For it seemed her cells lived and were hers to control.

As he entered the central part of the city, he could see humans and Cetra fighting others outside the temple. The defenders doing their best to keep the crazed ones out; shouting and war cries echoed along the streets. The attackers kept pressing closer; looking away from the battle, the watcher entered the temple. In the central chamber, kneeling in a circle were the remaining Cetra and in the center of the circle was the alien. Looking at her the watcher was appalled to see that she had taken over one of the Cetra and had mutated her body to look like the one from the crash. She screamed and taunted the Cetra, speaking of her divinity and how she would use Gaia to return to the stars.

"You truly believe you can stop me. I am a Goddess and my children will free me. Once I am free I will consume all life on this world and use its hollow shell to sail amongst the stars once more," her musical voice wrapped gently around the room. Just has she finished, she was covered in Materia and lifestream; as the material was sealed a boom echoed through the temple.

The Cetra stood, weary from their work they looked around at each other; some nods were exchanged but each face held a fierce determination. "It is time, is everyone ready," spoke one.

Another spoke out, "Yes, Marshon and his family have escaped and will continue our legacy."

Tension seemed to leave many at this statement, "Then let us begin, we will only be able to cleanse part of her taint. However, we will give Marshon and his descendants time and hopefully these humans come to understand what she truly is and will help destroy her."

"Should we consult the watcher? Perhaps he has some advice," spoke the first.

"No it was our folly. Our arrogance and greed brought out destruction. We turned from the whisperings of Gaia and we must set in motion the path to fix it," stated the second. No one argued with her.

Soon they were seated cross-legged in the circle and a new chant began, one with a feeling of a prayer. The Cetra directed the chant and soon each was consume with a white light from a material around their necks.

He watched as HOLY consumed the remaining Cetra and then spread from the temple. Using his Sight, he watched as the light covered Gaia and consumed much of the taint left by the alien. Not all was cleansed but it was enough.

Once HOLY receded, the watcher gazed sadly around the temple. The Cetra remaining had given their lives. He walked out to the temple to see only humans remaining. He did not know if the one called Marshon and his family were spared from HOLY but he knew that more would be necessary to defeat the alien.

The watcher made a decision, he would forge a weapon. One that would support the ones to be created by Gaia. For his Sight had shown him the outcome if he did not.

He wandered and gathered materials from everywhere, woods and metals. Water from many streams, lifestream gathered from where it flowed to the surface. Once he had enough, he went to the mountain island, in the caves burned fires hot enough to melt any metal. There is where he would begin his work.

2,000 year later

It had taken a lot of work and time but he had finally finished. There had been mistakes and triumphs but after all this time it was done. She was beautiful; her shaft was entwining colors of black and red carved with representations of wind and sky; with the Symbols of loyalty and determination. The carvings told the story of the man who would wield her and of laughter and joy. The spearhead was simple in comparison; no engravings just shining metal with edges that glinted sharply. The watcher held the spear and let out a relived sigh. He had used much of his power to create her and now he need only wait for the one who would wield it.

The watcher left the caves and began the journey down the mountain. Using his Sight, he watched the years pass and the changes wrought on Gaia. Much of her was dying the lifestream was being consumed and there were those fighting it.

Shaking his head at the humans, he continued to the place called Rocket Town. There the Chosen would come with the one who would take the Venus Gospel and battle against the alien.

XXXXXX

Time passed as is its nature and the watcher stood staring into the place the rocket once rested. The ship had been launched and used as a weapon against METEOR. It had been a wasted effort on the part of the humans but a purpose had been served.

Shortly before the launch, the watcher had the opportunity to speak with the Chosen. It was an interesting conversation, for the boy was fractured and weighed down heavily with the past. The young man was not whole enough to fight the alien but the watcher could see Gaia moving to correct this.

Shaking his head from his memories, he gazed at the Launchpad with its metal supports that would never see use again.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind. Turning he saw the Chosen and two of his companions. The watcher almost fell over as the Venus Gospel sang, for the older of the two a blond man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The watcher inwardly rejoiced for it was time then.

"How can I help you, sonny," he questioned not really expecting an answer.

"Oh we don't need any help right now. I just wondered how you were doing now that the rocket's gone," stated Cloud. He got the feeling that the old man knew exactly what was happening and was just waiting for something.

"I'm all right, a little sad but that's normal. She was there a long time and now she's gone; free you could say," pronounce the watcher, "I've always know she wouldn't be here forever but I had hoped."

Cloud looked confused and understanding of the man's words. For the touched something inside him; shaking his head he put the feeling aside to examine later. "That's true in a way but freedom is not always what it seems."

The watcher nodded and turned to his house, "You're probably right, boyo. Hold on sec, I got something for your friend there." Walking inside he went to the cabinet; pulling the spear from its mooring he returned outside.

"This is for you, kid," the watcher said as he handed the spear to Cid, "You'll need her down the road, I reckon. Take care of her and she'll take care of you. Name Venus Gospel." He ducked back into his house after that and watched the trio leave.

XXXXXX

Cid didn't know what to think. He remembered seeing this beauty once as a kid. He had wanted to hold her and feel her in his hands. The blond pilot never thought it would ever happen. He'd always felt there was a space inside him waiting to be filled and now it seemed that space was gone.

Lifting his arm, he pointed the Venus Gospel to the sky and exulted in being whole.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: There you have it people. Venus Gospel. It took a long time for this chapter. I just couldn't figure out how to make it reality. Thanks for sticking around and please review. I get inspiration that way. I've got a feeling for the next chapters of Reunion so don't despair; I'll be posting that soon. Thanks**_


	5. Princess Guard

Origins

By Keedra2173

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Origins. I had this idea floating around after finishing the last chapter of Reunion but it didn't want to form right. Enjoy.**_

Princess Guard

Gaia whispered gently to the last of its chosen. Her voice filled the slum church with the stories of calamity, the chosen, and the path to cleansing.

Aeris was only 6 but she could hear the voice of the planet singing. The images that filled her mind as the planet spoke made her happy and sad.

Filled with joy and sorrow, each story Gaia told her child prepared her for her ultimate fate. It was not blatant but Gaia knew she must prepare this child for the Calling. HOLY and METOER would destroy the dead places and spread her gifts among the deaf children.

"Aeris. Aeris, where are you?" called a female voice.

"I'm in here, mother," called the little girl.

Elmera Gainsborough stepped into the church to see her adopted daughter sitting in the front pew smiling. She sighed quietly to herself, she should have known. Ever since she found the girl, the child would somehow disappear and sit in this place.

"What brings you here some much, little one?" question Elmera, "Every time you disappear, I find you here. What about this place calls you?"

"I can here Gaia here. She tells me stories of battles and friendships. It's really nice and her voice is so pretty," answered Aeris.

Elmera was unsure what to say to that, for she didn't hear anything. However, that did mean anything; she still remembered the visit from the Turks not too long ago and perhaps her child really did hear the planet.

XXXXXX

Michael Smid had explored many places in his time. It was something he'd done ever since he was young. At first he just explored his house and has he grew the village he was born and the surrounding lands. It just continued as he grew older.

Now he was feeling the need to settle down and show the world many of the things he'd found but he still had the urge to explore. It was as if something was calling him, telling him to keep looking. He really hoped during this trip he would find it. He had met a nice girl in Mideel and wanted to court her.

Shaking himself from these thoughts, Michael looked around the city he was in. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The buildings were white and seemed to sing. As he explored the city, he came across a build that could only be a palace or a temple. It was larger than the others and it seem to speak of power and wisdom. Making a decision, Michael entered the building and started looking around.

He spotted a set of doors behind what looked like a throne. That call that always seemed to be there got stronger as he studied the doors. The writing on them was peculiar; it spoke of weapons and sacrifices. Michael stared at the doors. He shouldn't be able to read them, but the words were crystal clear to him and as he read them the call got stronger.

Gathering his courage, the explorer pushed on the doors not believing they would open. He was very surprised when he nearly fell into the room beyond.

It was a fairly large room, filled with many types of weapons. Michael was awed, much of what he had read about the ancients had said that they were a peaceful people and did not know much about war and combat. Clearly this room told a different story.

As he walked down the room, he noticed that it was divided into sections by weapon. Broadswords in one area, katanas and rapiers in others. It was strange though some sections looked complete while others seemed to missing things. There was even a section with guns which completely contradicted everything he'd read. Taking a breath, Michael walked down the gun section just to see what was there.

As he neared the end of the section, it changed to staffs. Each staff was beautiful, some deadly in their beauty. Walking through this section he felt the call get stronger. As the explorer turned a corner, he spotted a desk piled high with papers. Deciding to take a look, he sat down and pulled one of the papers to him.

_Journal Entry 3453, 5 Delta 2468_

_The infection is spreading rapidly. I have seen many of our people succumb and they can no longer hear Gaia. They only talk about serving a being they call Mother. It is frightening. _

_I have heard Gaia whispering to me, she tells me of weapons I need to craft. Each is unique and strange, one is very different. _

_Gaia had told me to go to the Temple and petition the priest for all the remaining white materia and the small piece of black materia that was not transformed into the pyramid. I did as directed and was surprised when the priest had the box waiting for me._

_When I questioned, her she merely smiled and said that I was not the only one Gaia spoke to._

_I walked out of the temple in a daze. It was so shocking I expected to have to argue with the priests but it was unnecessary._

_I will need more but I can already feel the shape of this weapon and what it will be. I had hoped for something easy, staffs usually are, but this looks like it will be a lot of work. Perhaps it will be my masterpiece._

_Journal Entry 3454, 7 Delta 2468_

_The staff is coming together nicely. I had found the perfect material for the shaft. I had wandered far from the city up into the crater and I felt a pull towards one area. When I got to the area, I was amazed to find a decent sized deposit of mythril. It will be of great help in making the staff._

_There is only one other thing to add, but I am not sure what it is. I will begin forging tonight._

_Journal Entry 3455, 15 Sigma 2469_

_It is finished. It has been long since I have written my thoughts down. Once I began crafting and forging the staff it consumed me. I could do little else. I only did the bare minimum for my body to function._

_It was ecstasy and madness. Many times I felt as if I was the tool and someone else was doing the work. It was glorious; I could feel it as each component was part of me and that I was only reuniting the pieces._

_Towards the end of the process, just before sealing the staff; I had the urged to cut myself. I did not question it. Once I cut myself, I let my blood flow over the weapon. It was amazing to watch, once my blood touched the staff, it seemed the staff drank it. There was a bright flash and when I looked again at my forge the staff was gone._

_I do not know where it went, but Gaia has assured me that it will be retrieved and the purpose for which it was intended will be fulfilled._

_I write this final entry because the forging of that weapon has drained me and I can hear the infected pounding on the door. I have hidden my best works behind the throne, doors that can only be seen by those with my blood. _

_It will be found one day and I hope that the descendant of my brother Marshon, will be able to call my masterpiece and give it to the one who will wield it. I could not call it back but I will write the phrase so that my brother's descendant can try. _

_I must hurry these papers will be all that's left of me besides the weapons I have hidden. Good luck child and I hope that you are safe._

Ι, απόγονος του Marshon, Επιστρατεύω τη φρουρά πριγκίπισσα (I, descendant of Marshon, call forth the Princess Guard)

Michael stared incredulously at the paper. It was a journal and it claimed that there were descendants of the Ancients still around. He did not know what to do, this was a great find but what would happen to this place. He had always explored and sometimes he took items from places but he never took what could be considered sacred. This place was special and he did not want Shinra or their butchers here.

With that thought, Michael pushed away from the desk and prepared to leave.

Just before he left the area with the staffs, he had the urge to say the phrase at the end of the journal. Deciding there would be no harm, after all it's not like he was a descendant of the Ancients, and they had all died out.

"I, descendant of Marshon, call forth the Princess Guard." There was a flash of blinding light and when he opened his eyes floating in front of him was the most beautiful staff he'd ever seen.

The black and red shaft shimmered with a metallic sheen and it was topped with wings of intertwined white and black materia. Michael felt the call in him peak and he grabbed the staff. He had found it and now he could build his museum.

XXXXXX

_Shortly after the events in Gold Saucer and the Keystone_

Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa walked into the house/museum where they had got the information on the Keystone. Perhaps the owner had information on the Temple of the Ancients.

It had not changed much since their last visit if anything it seemed to emptier as if the man had sold more items.

"Well, hello there. I did not expect you back so soon. Did you find that Keystone?" questioned a voice from behind them.

"Yes, we did but it was stolen from us," answered Aeris.

"Ah, too bad," stated the owner, "Feel free to look around. I decided to start selling off my collection. My wife wants me to spend more time at home and I really don't need to work anyway."

Nodding to the man the three friends split up and started looking around.

Michael didn't say anything else to them. For when they had entered the call had returned. He had not felt it for a long time; following the feeling he soon found himself watching one of the girls. She had light brown hair and was dressed in red and pink. She also held a fighting staff and seemed intrigued by the box he'd placed the Princess Guard in.

Aeris was amazed at this place; it held so many treasures and so much history. She heard a whispering as she wandered and decided to follow it. The whisper soon led her to a long box slightly hidden in the back of the museum. It was locked but she knew she needed what was inside.

"Hey Aeris, did you find anything?" asked Tifa as she walked up to her friend. Aeris started she hadn't heard the other girl come up behind her.

"Maybe, I think I want what's in this box but it's locked. I'm going to find the owner," answered Aeris. Just as she turned to look for the guy, Cloud walked up to the box and laid his hand on it and spoke, "_It is almost time. The sacrifice must be made in order for HOLY to be released. In the release the final cleansing will begin."_

Everyone stared at the blond warrior. Cloud lifted his hand from the box and a click could be heard throughout the store.

"Well that's interesting. I haven't been able to open that box since I sealed it," stated Michael, "You can have what's inside for a piece of mythril."

Aeris and Tifa shared a look and then looked in askance at Cloud. That yielded nothing as Cloud seemed to be lost in whatever had gripped him.

"Sure, I've got a small piece," stated Tifa. The martial artist dug through her pack and pulled out the little piece she'd gotten from the guy sleeping in the cave.

Taking the metal, Michael gestured them to the box and left them alone.

Aeris gingerly lifted the lid and inside was a staff. Its beauty was awe-inspiring. Lifting it from the box, she heard the voice of Gaia singing to her. Knowing her time was soon she whispered a prayer for strength.

"Hey you girls ready? Nice staff Aeris," came the voice of Cloud. The two girls gave the blond man concerned looks but did not say anything about what happened to him.

Aeris kept quiet because she knew the meaning behind the words he had spoken. Tifa remained quiet because she did not want to be reminded of the words he had spoken right after she'd found him in MIdgar.

Wondering about the looks the girls were giving him, Cloud merely shrugged and started questioning Michael on the temple.

Aeris hugged the Princess Guard to her. She knew she would not get to wield it long but it would be with her in that final moment.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Review people. It makes me happy.**_


	6. Missing Score

Origins

By Keedra2173

_**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. I've been having issues in real life and unable to work. I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to check out my stories and for sticking with me for all this time.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here.**_

XXXXXX

Missing Score

_Shinra Headquarters – Midgar_

_Weapons Lab_

Scarlett stared out of her office window. Her mind was running through the incident in Corel and ever since she had been plagued by a thought; an idea. An idea for a weapon so unique and well concealed that it was consuming almost every waking moment.

The memory always ran through the moment that her and her guards had shot those two miners. They had been hanging from a cliff right and left arms together. The troops and she had shot those arms off. The large black miner had cried with such anguish when his friend had fallen. It had been lovely.

However it was his arm that she focused on. She would build a prosthetic that could also be a weapon; A gun specifically, a very different gun; one that could be hidden and would not need ammunition.

Turning abruptly from the window Scarlett went to her office and draft table and began designing what she believed was the perfect weapon.

_2 years later_

Scarlett was frustrated, her masterpiece wouldn't come together. She had done extensive research, even talking to the asshole Hojo and letting him examine the prototype. Her perfect weapon did nothing.

Every test subject who tried to use the weapon or activate the shift features died horribly. Only one time had the weapon done anything besides poison the wearer; the arm activate but instead of shifting into gun mode it detached itself and strangled the subject.

Scarlett shed a few angry tears and resigned herself to packing the project away. All the files, research and the weapon itself were going into storage. She couldn't bring herself to destroy it. Maybe someday someone would be able to figure out what had gone wrong. That thought was bitter to swallow.

Closing to storage box, Scarlett filled out the label. All the information was correct except the name. She hadn't named it; she never named her work until they were finished. But this one was the shot missed, the goal that didn't score.

"That's what I'll call it," the blond executive said, "Missing Score."

Writing that into the name area, Scarlett called for crew to take the box away.

XXXXXX

_Aboard the Highwind_

_After the battle with Hojo_

The members of Avalanche sat around the conference table staring at the box. Cloud, Barrett and Vincent had found it in a storage room on the way up to the Sister Ray. All of them were curious as to what it was. The label stated that it was called the Missing Score and had been tested and designed by Scarlett. Also printed there was the word failed.

This really intrigued the group because most of Scarlett's machines didn't malfunction until after they had been in service a while. So what was wrong with this one?

"Well, somebody open it," shouted Yuffie she had gotten fed up with the staring and silence.

"You open it. Since you're in such a fuckin' hurry," replied Cid. That response began a shouting match that lasted until Red XII cast silence on them.

Tifa rolled her eyes at the two and opened the box. It was a strange sight a metallic arm and a bunch of files. Grabbing the files she handed them to Cloud because he was the best at translating scientific and technical writing so everyone could understand.

Cloud sighed and began reading through the papers. While he was doing that everyone else examine the arm.

"Scarlett designed a prosthetic arm that does nothing," stated an amused Barret, "I guess she wasn't as smart as she thought."

There were snickers all around as everyone knew how the big man felt about the head of Weapon and Development.

"I wouldn't say it was a failure," spoke Cloud, "According to these reports it's supposed to be a prosthetic and a gun. But all the test subjects died trying to get it to shift."

Everyone turned and stared and the blond swordsman. That was very disturbing information. They all took a step back from the box.

"Well that puts a damper on the coolness of it," chirped in Yuffie.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to die just cause I tried it out," said Barret. He had been toying with the thought of putting it on but now there was no way it was getting near him.

"Is there anything in the reports about why they testers died," asked Vincent.

Cloud nodded his head, "Yeah, there is a supplementary report from Hojo. He outlines some changes he made. Like material slots and a genetic recognition system. He added them but didn't tell Scarlett so she didn't know. That's probably why the testers died. The weapon didn't recognize them as the designated users."

A low whistle sounded, "Well damn. Knew he was a bastard but that's just downright twisted." This from Cid as a leaned even further away from the box.

"Yeah, but he did send this report to Scarlett. She just didn't bother to read it."

"Any idea who it was keyed to," questioned Cat Sith.

Cloud flipped a couple pages and skimmed through the medical and technical jargon.

"It says the he used a DNA sample taken from a Corel miner. ID number: BW68145795. He had the sample from when Shinra was planning the Corel reactor they were making sure the residents would be able to tolerate the mako levels from the reactor," stated Cloud.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THEY TOLD US THOSE WERE DESTROYED AND THAT WE DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM," screamed Barret, "THOSE NOT GOOD, LYIN', WORLD KILLING FUCKERS. I'LL KILL'EM AND BRING BACK AND TORTURE THEM TO DEATH."

Barret's rage shocked everyone in the room. Sure he shouted and got angry but no one had ever seen him lose it like this.

"BARRET, calm down, please we need to know who this is keyed to so we can give it to them," stated Tifa.

Barret sat down but everyone could still see the rage in his eyes.

"Can you tell us whose DNA was used?" asked Vincent. The gunman had walked around the table and sat next to the big man in case he started firing.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to say. I can show ya'll though," with those words the miner pulled off his current gun arm and reached into the box.

There were shouts and exclamations from everyone except Vincent and Cloud. They had both understood Barret's meaning.

Holding the arm, Barret examined it and then inserted his stub into it. There was series of clicks and whirrs, then a mechanic voice spoke, "COMMENCING DNA VERIFICATION….DNA CONFIRMED…USER AUTHENTICATED AS: WALLACE, BARRETT JONATHAN…. ID NUMBER BW68145795….BEGINNING ATTACHMENT AND ABILITY ASSESSMENT…PROCEDURE APPROXIMATELY 72 HOURS…ANESTETISING USER."

The voice cut off and a loud crash was heard as Barrett hit the floor.

72 hours later

Infirmary

Barrett woke up in the infirmary trying to figure out what happened. Last thing he remembered was putting on the arm from the box.

"You're awake, I gotta get everyone," exclaimed an excited voice. There was the sound of running feet.

Sitting up Barret looked around the room and tried to figure out what was wrong. He felt different complete in some way. But he was unsure what the cause was. Putting his head down he started running his hand along his scalp. In the process nearly knocking himself out.

Barret stared incredulously at his right arm. It was whole metal but whole. He knew he would be killed by the device when he put it on he just didn't expect it to feel so completely like an actual arm. Deciding to test it, he started moving it around flexing his fingers and movement of it.

"About time you woke up, dumb ass," came from the doorway. Barrett had been so fascinated by his arm he was startled and his only thought was to shoot at the threat. That's when he learned what Cloud meant when he said it was supposed to shift into a gun.

His arm transformed into high-tech rifle complete with a material glow indicating a fire spell.

"Whoa, ya idiot. Don't go shooting me." Barret finally recognized the voice as Cid's and lowered the gun. As he did it shifted back into an arm.

Crowded in the door were his friends. All had varied looks between amused, wary, and exasperated.

"If you had waited I would have told you to go lay down before putting it on," came the amused voice of Cloud, "Part of Hojo's modification was to add neural links so that the gun would work with the user's limit breaks. That arm of will automatically select the best limit break for any situation and monster. It's pretty good work and I'm surprised Scarlett or Hojo thought of it."

Suddenly another voice spoke sounding faraway, _"All must be gathered for the final battle approaches. The Chosen and his companions must be ready."_

Everyone turned and stared at Cloud who looked as if he was seeing something but nothing was there. Just as they started to worry his gaze shifted and he looked at them, "What, did I say something."

"Nah, Spikey, just enjoying having an arm again," said Barrett. He had learned to that the blond never remembered these statements and it was best not to ask him about them.

The others merely shook their heads and started back to their quarters. It seems Barret would be fine and Cloud would be Cloud.

XXXXXX

_**AN: Well thanks for reading. I'm working on the next chapter of Reunion and it should be done in a few days. I want to thank everyone for their support. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	7. Premium Heart

Origins

By Keedra2173

Premium Heart

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter for you. I will be working on my other stories. I'm just waiting for some inspiration. Please enjoy.**_

_Wutai after the war_

He had been a weapons crafter for a long time. When the war came he went and fought and was one of the few who returned. Many of their people lay slaughtered at the hands of Shinra's demon.

He sighed and looked around his shop. 'What is next?' he thought. The weapon maker had no idea what to do what to do.

Suddenly he was hit with an idea; a set of fighting gloves; ones that would give the user a serious boost in speed and strength. They would be wonderful and their use would only be for those who opposed Shinra.

_Nibelhiem 10 years before the burning_

Zangan walked into the town amidst an uproar. Many of the people were standing in front of a large house. Deciding to see what was going on he pushed his way to the front of the crowd. In front of the house were 2 adults and 2 children. The children looked about 5 or 6 years old and the male child looked really scared.

"Your son is a menace he lured my daughter into the mountains and then tried to kill her. What's worse he did it while she still grieving for her mother," shouted the man to the blond woman.

"My son would never do anything like that. Why don't you ask them what happened and find out the truth instead of jumping to conclusions like an idiot," responded the woman.

The man looked even angrier at that accusation and turned to the children, "Well, Cloud what happened?"

The boy, Cloud looked utterly terrified and looked to the woman who nodded.

"I saw Tifa crying and asked her what's wrong. She said that her mom left for beyond the mountains and she wanted to be with her." The boy paused as the look on the man's face got even angrier. "I told her that she couldn't do that and that she should talk to you and that you would help her feel better. She told me no she wasn't going to do that. She was going to find her mom herself by going over the mountains. I said that's a bad thing and that she should wait for an adult. She ignored me and started walking up the trail. I chased her trying to stop her but she wouldn't stop. When we got to the old bridge she kept going I yelled that the bridge wasn't safe but she ignored me again. I was about to turn back to the town and get some help when the bridge broke. I grabbed Tifa but she was really heavy and then we both fell over the edge."

The townspeople were quiet through this narration. The man who must be the girl's father glared at the boy, clearly thinking he was lying.

Dismissing the boy, the man turned to his daughter, "Tifa is that what happened did you go into the mountains?" At first the girl said nothing, and then slowly she nodded her head. You could hear the sharp intake of breath from her father. He really expected that the boy had tried to kill his child but it was not the case. He hated being wrong.

"I guess that settles that. Now I'm going to take my son home and take care of him," the blond woman stated as she grabbed her child and left through the crowd.

_Nibelhiem the burning_

Zangan sighed just before he once more entered the town. He had left because he needed to hide the gloves he had crafted so long ago. He had returned to check on Tifa and perhaps see if the Strife boy had returned.

A wall of heat greeted him; he ran into the village and started rescuing people from the flames. Many he couldn't reach. Just when he though all was lost a blond man ran from the Shinra mansion.

"Help me, there are too many injured."

The blond man ignored him muttered something and ran up the trail behind the mansion.

Zangan didn't know what to think. Ignoring that he continued to rescue people. It took hours to treat everyone and soon he heard the sound of boots along the trail.

Entering from the trail behind the mansion were Shinra troops. They carried three people and one was Tifa. Running to them, Zangan was relieved to see her.

"Halt sir. Who are you and what is your business here?" demanded one of the soldiers.

"My name is Zangan. I was here to visit my apprentice when I saw the flames in the village. I helped as many as I could but I could find my student."

The soldier looked at the smoke and blood cover man and thought about the orders Hojo had given before leaving the reactor.

"_Take them to the lab at the mansion. I want them restrained and healed by the time I get there. If anyone sees you and recognizes any of the specimens give the subject up. I don't want to deal with search parties."_

"I see. What is your student's name? We found three people in the reactor only one we were unable to identify," said the soldier.

"Her name is Tifa Lockhart," replied the fighting master. The soldier nodded and gestured for the man holding Tifa to give her to Zangan. Zangan accepted the girl and moved to the main part of the village that hadn't burned.

He looked at her and knew that it would be a long recovery. He just hoped she would be okay.

_Kalm 6months later_

Tifa looked out the window to the peaceful town. The people moved about their lives without care or worry. She sighed she missed her home but knew she was unlikely to return.

"Tifa, I need to speak with you," the voice of her mentor sounded up the stairs. Turning away the brunette went downstairs and sat with the man who had been with since she lost her home.

"I made a gift for you. It's in Midgar. It will help you greatly in your quest," started Zangan, "I hope that you give up this thirst for vengeance but I know you and you will carry this anger until you can't anymore. The gift is a set of fighting gloves. I made them shortly after the war in Wutai ended. I hope that they will serve you well." With those words Zangan got up from the table and left the house.

Tifa was stunned. Her mentor just left no goodbye or anything. Gathering her thoughts she began packing the things she needed for a journey. She would go to Midgar and find the gift her mentor had left her.

_Midgar After the defeat of Hojo_

Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud walked into Wall Market. Cloud had a feeling pulling him here and had decided to follow it before heading back to the airship.

"Cloud why are we here? We don't need any supplies plus this place is not that interesting," asked Yuffie.

"I have to agree with her, Cloud. This place has bad memories," agreed Tifa.

Cloud ignored both girls and continued into the market. He walked straight to the build labeled Item and went inside. Last time he tried this it shot at him but now he had a feeling that he'd get something.

Walking to the dispenser he pulled the lever. Instead of gunfire he got a set of fighting gloves; going with his instincts he handed the gloves to Tifa.

"These are for you. Vengeance is no longer your only path. Love and hope will guide you on the true path but beware that not all is as it seems. Remember that you cannot blame one for the crime of another," echoed Cloud's voice. Like many people were talking together.

Tifa took the gloves and stared at her friend. She wondered what he meant blaming one for the crimes of another.

"What just happened? Cloud are you okay?" questioned Yuffie.

Cloud shook his head and looked around. 'What am I doing here?' Shaking the thought away he spoke to the girls, "Let's head back to the ship. We need to check the crater."

Tifa and Yuffie just looked at him. Something was strange but they didn't know what.

_Tifa's cabin_

Tifa gently caressed the gloves that were the last memento she had of the man who taught her to fight. She only hoped she would live up to his expectations.

XXXXXX

_**A/N: Well that went okay. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.**_


End file.
